doctorjesusfandomcom-20200213-history
Natural Harmonia Gropius
N Natural Harmonia Gropius1 (Natural Harmonia Gropius in English, ナ チ ュ ラ ル ・ ハ ・ モ ニ ア ・ グ ロ ピ ウ ス Natural Harmonia Gropius in Japanese) is one of the antagonists of the Pokémon Black and White Pokémon games. He is considered a somewhat enigmatic character, with radical ideologies about the relationship between trainers and Pokémon. He is able to understand the Pokémon just by looking at them. It is one of your rivals in the game. His figure is surrounded by mystery. His name is a mystery in video games, where at no time is revealed, calling only by the code name N. In Black Pokémon and White Pokémon, when he defeated him for the last time at the N Palace, Ghechis tells him And you Your name is Harmony like me? So the first name is the only thing that is revealed from his name in video games. In Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, in the game room of the palace of N you can read "Harmony" when interacting with the basketball. Throughout the game, N will continuously challenge the player talking about "justice," that is, what is right for him and what is not. He will also refer to the Pokémon as "friends", and will seek to free them from the control of humans in order to create two totally isolated worlds (Black and White), but for this he will first need to find the necessary power and means. In Black and White Pokémon he is the leader of the Plasma Team (he is crowned by Ghechis at the start of the game), and in Black Pokémon 2 and White 2 he becomes the leader of the Former Plasma Team, made with other members who left the band, to fight against the plans of Ghechis and the new Plasma Team. Appearance His figure is surrounded by mystery. His name is a mystery in video games, where at no time is revealed, calling only by the code name N. In Black Pokémon and White Pokémon, when he defeated him for the last time at the N Palace, Ghechis tells him And you Your name is Harmony like me? So the first name is the only thing that is revealed from his name in video games. In Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, in the game room of the palace of N you can read "Harmony" when interacting with the basketball. Edit Appearance N is a boy a little older than the protagonists. Green hair, white shirt and, under it, a black shirt. It has a cap with the black edge and the white front. His pants are cream color, and his shoes are green. The bracelets she wears are from the muses of Love and Peace. As a curious fact, it has tied to the pants, a cubic accessory similar to a Menger Sponge, the same that appears in the opening of the video game. In addition, it has a bracelet on both wrists and a pendant on the neck in the shape of saturn with the colors black, light blue and orange. Curiosities *Although Dr Jesus mentions that he adopted N, he and Dr Jesus have a certain resemblance, in addition, although Dr Jesus will use N he still calls him father even if it costs him to do so. In all his confrontations the money he gives you is equal to the level of his Pokémon by 100, except in the final battles, which is multiplied by 200. Despite being the leader of Team Plasma, when you fight against him, in his palace, the final battle says: Team Plasma N, instead of Leader Plasma N He is the leader of an evil team that most times you have to face among the other leaders of these organizations. N speaks faster than the other characters. he mentions this, since he says "Slower, you speak very fast"; In addition, the speed of the text while N speaks is faster than normal. In all clashes against him (except the final battle) use the Pokémon characteristic of the Street or previous area. Together with Aila and the Mathtropolis Veteran and Bern City, he is one of the only coaches that has a legendary Pokémon on his team without being from the Battle Front. In Team Rivper, you will find it in the League, where it will give you the secret lair. The curiosity is that if one of the N's is in your team, he will recognize and talk to you before giving you the MO. He is the only character in the saga (along with Dr Jesus) whose full name is known Gallery 250px-N_anime.png|N(Anime) 230px-N_FAT.png|N(Manga) Spr_BW_N.png|N(Sprite)